


Always

by arcliqht



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kissing, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Yandere, Yandere Komaeda Nagito, komahina wip, yandere komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcliqht/pseuds/arcliqht
Summary: It's an emptiness Komaeda wanted fill, and Hinata did just that.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second version of my writing "Forever" which both are wips. Tell me if you want more!

That day was the day that Komaeda’s life changed forever. He had met the love of his life.

It was an average weekday of feeling dead and empty. Faking normalcy was proving hard on this long school day even though class hadn’t even started yet. He considered the people around him. His bright shining stars of classmates only made him realize that trash like him didn’t deserve to be in their presence. He sighed inwardly.

'“Is something wrong, Komaeda?” asked Souda, looking at him strangely. “You aren’t planning anything weird are you?”

“Ah, I’m sorry for making you worry. Trash like me doesn’t deserve such kindness,” he said with a bright and cheery but nevertheless fake smile.

“Okay…”

Just then their homeroom teacher slammed her hand down on her desk.

“Okay, listen up your pieces of coal waiting to be made into diamonds!” exclaimed she.

“W-what?” questioned Teruteru.

“I have some ultra-exciting news for you all!” she said, ignoring him. “You have a new student joining your ranks. Treat him well for he is your comrade in this battlefield we call life!”

“What-fucking-ever! We have just the right amount of people already. I don’t need another dolt to deal with!” shouted Kuzuryuu

“Anyone not welcoming to our new friend will receive a punishment from the likes of Hell!”

At her last comment everyone gulped. Except Komaeda who just kept smiling softly.

“Alright, get in here you rascal!” and at her words the new student walked into the classroom, breaking Komaeda’s previous expression. “Introduce yourself, boy!”

The aforementioned boy looked impossibly embarrassed. He sheepishly faced the class, nervously running his hands through his brown hair.  
“Hello everyone. My name is Hajime Hinata. Please treat me well,” he said with a nervous expression.  
A chorus of greetings escaped the mouths of Hinata’s new classmates, except for one. The whitehaired boy could only stare at his new classmate. He clutched his chest as his cheeks grew warm and his breathing grew unsteady. 

Too preoccupied with his racing heart, Komaeda didn’t notice Hinata approach the empty desk beside him until he heard the sound of a chair being pulled out. He froze as he heard an angelic voice call to him.

“Hey, you’re Komaeda right?” All he could do was nod. “I hope we can become great friends.” Hinata smiled softly at the other boy and all Komaeda could do was pray to God that this boy didn’t kill him.

He finally smiled back and uttered a weak “Me too.”

The next couple of weeks proved interesting now that Komaeda had found a reason to wake up in the morning. His daily routine consisted of waking up, thinking about Hinata, brushing his teeth, thinking about Hinata, going to school, talking to Hinata, stalking Hinata, going home while thinking about Hinata, going to church, and finally thinking about Hinata.

He was obsessed with Hinata and would do anything to be near him. If he can’t, he’ll settle for smelling the pen he stole from him. And the eraser. And his chewed gum. And the hair he found on his desk. Everything that involved Hinata was important and Hinata was everything. Komaeda thoughts were filled only with Hinata.

So there sat Komaeda in church, listening to the pastor, but also thinking about his beloved. He was trying to figure out where he lived. If only his perfect true love wasn’t so perfectly slippery. He felt the knife in his pocket and grimaced. He needed to know where he went home so he could protect him from any unsavory people. Before he knew it, the service was over and everyone milled about. As he was about to get up and go, he stopped.

Maybe it was because when church was over, Komaeda was the first to leave. He only went because that’s what he did before his parents died. He only wanted to keep up his façade. He now regretted not ever staying after, even just a second, because right in front of his very eyes he say his one and only beloved talking to the pastor.  
Many thoughts rushed through his head but the only one he could make sense of was the one resounding 

Before another second passed he rushed to his one and only, already panting, but not from the exertion.

“H-Hinata-kun, you go to this church?” breathed Komaeda. He shivered and felt the knife’s weight in his pocket.

“Oh! Hey Komaeda.” Smiled Hinata. “Yea, actually my father is the pastor. Wild, right?” 

If only Komaeda had known earlier. He even knew where his pastor lived. 

“Ah, is that so? If I had known you were here, I wouldn’t have tainted this place with my presence.”

“Komaeda, come on. I’m happy knowing I get to see you outside of school now. I’m glad you’re here.” Komaeda could have died right there and he would have died happy. He let out a breathy laugh and smiled a true, genuine smile. He knew where his beloved lived. Now he could protect him.

“Oh, Hinata-kun~” The room was dark and the smell of dust hit Hinata’s nose. He was confused. Wasn’t he on his walk home from school? He was taking the shortcut home, yeah through that ally, and then…

Huh, Komaeda? W-what’s going on? Why…” He moved his body and heard the telltale clinks of chains.

“Um Komaeda!? Where are we!? I cant move…are you oka-“ He was cut off as Komaeda smashed his lips against his. It was wet and rough and not at all pleasant. Well, to him at least. 

Komaeda huffed and sighed as he pulled away from Hinata. He giggled and went in for another kiss.

“W-wait! Please! What are you-” Another rough kiss. Hinata felt him shoved his tongue into his mouth. He gagged and thrashed. He thought about biting him but as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to hurt the other boy in any way, shape, or form.

Komaeda pulled away once more, a thread of saliva connecting him to Hinata.

“Oh, Hinata-kun. Don’t you see? This is the only way I could keep you safe…” Hinata looked around, realizing it he was trapped in a basement. “This is the only way we could be together.” Komaeda leaned in once more but this time Hinata moved his head to the side.

“Be together? W-what…why… I don’t understand. Why are you doing this?” Hinata already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from his captor’s own mouth.

“Why?” smiled Komaeda fondly. “It’s because I love you Hinata-kun. You’re the only thing that makes me feel alive. Please be with me forever.” Hinata didn’t think he had much of a choice in this situation

“K-komaeda you didn’t have to do this! If you had asked me out I would have said yes!” That was a lie. “H-how about you let me go, yeah? I’ll be your boyfriend and I’ll love you forever!” God, he was talking out of his ass. “My father would be fine with me dating another boy, so you didn’t have to do this. How about you untie me?”  
Komaeda smiled innocently at him.  
“  
I don’t think I can do that Hinata-kun.” His tone was cheerful. “I already got rid of your father so if we want to be together we’d have to stay down here.”

“What!? What do you mean you got rid of him!?” He just stared at him. “Okay fine! Just let me out, PLEASE! At least let me out to see for myself. I don’t believe you… I’ll do ANYTHING.”

Komaeda perked up at his words. “Anything?”

“Yes! Anything!” said Hinata eagerly, but he immediately began to regret his words as Komaeda sat in his lap. He gulped and realized where this was going. “Komaeda…”  
Komaeda said nothing as he took Hinata’s face in his hands. Hinata noticed only then that he was covered in blood. He closed the space between them and started grinding against his leg, groaning softly into the kiss. Hinata could only hope that he’d keep his promise after he got what he wanted.


End file.
